Un amor imposible
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: Justin ama a Alex, Alex ama a Justin. No se ni yo como lo voy a acabar xD one-shot! la cosa esque no se como acabarlo asique... asi se queda u uU


**Holaa! KiaraOrtizdeZarate llega con los Magos de Waverly Place. Un romance entre Alex y Justin. ¿Cómo acabara? No lo sé ni yo…**

Alex jamás sintió nada por nadie. Jamás estuvo enamorada de un chico. Eso le agobiaba.

A los quince años, todas tenían novio. Y casi todas estaban enamoradas. Ella no. A menudo pensaba que no podía ser, que debía enamorarse. Y ocurrió.

Aquella mañana Alex se encontraba desayunando, era un lunes, y enseguida se tendría que ir al instituto. Pero aún era pronto.

Se puso a ver la tele y enseguida puso por error un programa romántico de lesbianas, que le hizo recordar su problema. "¿Seré lesbiana?" Pensó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Justin se levantó de la cama. Él sí que estaba enamorado, pero de la persona equivocada. Desde aquel día que saliendo del baño y yendo a parar por error al cuarto de su hermana, encontrándosela semidesnuda, estaba enamorado de ella.

Oyó gemidos en el salón y reconoció en seguida a Alex. Bajó corriendo las escaleras preguntándose qué le ocurriría.

Al bajarlas escaleras, Justin vio a Alex murmurando palabras sueltas. "No… es imposible… no puede ser…"

-¿Te ocurre algo, Alex?-Preguntó Justin, tocándole la frente.

-¡Ah! Que susto, maldita sea. No me des esos sustos.

Alex tenía cara de problema gordo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Que sí, que sí…-Dijo.

Justin puso mala cara. Se tocó la frente y la comparó con la de su hermana.

-Estás caliente. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No sé… Creo que sí. Nunca me pongo enferma.

-Prepararé el desayuno. ¿Quieres tortitas?

-No, ni cereales, ni chocolate ni nada. Dame una manzana y punto.

-Tú de veras estas enferma. –Justin comenzó a tener miedo. Alex jamás se ponía enferma, y cuando se ponía enferma, solía ser grave.

Justin miró a las escaleras, donde apareció su madre. Teresa hizo un movimiento de silencio con las manos.

-Está Max durmiendo. Hoy es fiesta para él ¿Recordáis?-Aclaró.

-Sí lo dijiste.-Dijo Justin.

-¿Te encuentras mal, hijo? A ver, ven. Tienes mala cara.

La cara de Justin era simplemente pura preocupación por Alex, que tirada en el sillón les observaba.

-Yo no.-Dijo Justin señalando el sillón.

Alex permanecía allí, mirando a su madre con ojos cansados, queriendo intervenir para decir que estaba bien, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Oh Dios mío. Alex ¿Estás bien?

Alex abrió la boca para intervenir, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Oh, no. No. No creo que sea necesario.-Dijo Alex. Lo digo en serio.

-Bien. Vale. Oye Justin, vuelve pronto del colegio. Esta noche vamos a ir al cine con tu hermano. Cuida de Alex.

Alex quiso protestar, pero lo dejó.

La mañana pasó tranquila, dejando a Alex en el sillón, Justin se fue al instituto. Cuando volvió ella no estaba en el sillón. Justin subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto. Dejó la mochila y fue al cuarto de Alex. Allí todo estaba oscuro. Justin abrió un poco la ventana y vio a su hermana sobre la cama, dormida y con su diario abierto encima.

Justin miró el diario y quiso verlo por dentro, pero Alex lo retenía bien con su mano. Justin decidió cogerlo y pasó las paginas.

_Lunes:_

_Hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi problema del amor es una tontería, porque estoy enamorada, pero de otra persona, otra de la que no debería enamorarme, porque no es normal. Estoy enamorada de…_

Justin miró esas páginas y las leyó varias veces. El nombre del chico no aparecía. La vida era injusta.

Alex movió los labios y Justin dejó rápidamente el diario de Alex en su mano. Como no sabía qué hacer, y Alex empezaba a abrir los ojos, se tiró al suelo y se hizo el dormido.

Alex abrió los ojos y sin ver a Justin se incorporó y comenzó a dibujar. Alex dibujaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué me pasa todo a mí?

-¿Qué le pasa a la niñita de papá?-Bromeó Justin para sus adentros.

-No lo entiendo.-Comenzó a llorar.-Me enamoro de la persona de la que jamás seré correspondida.

Justin no podía controlarse. Odiaba ver llorar a su hermana. A su enamorada… A su… ¿A su qué? Se levantó y abrazó a Alex.

-Alex. Tú eres hermosa de nacimiento. Cualquier chico del que te hallas enamorado te corresponderá siempre.

-No lo entiendes Justin. Esa persona es muy cercana a mí y no puedo decirle nada. Jamás sentiría lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo sabes?

-Porque… Porque esa persona es mi hermano.

A Justin se le caía el mundo encima.

-¿Te has enamorado de Max?

-No, me he enamorado de ti.

-Pues… Alex… Yo…

-Sé que estás decepcionado, lo siento de veras.

-No Alex, yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Y Justin se inclinó y besó los labios de Alex. Haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

**Aquí termina este capitulo, pero habrá maas! Jajajaa! Kiara se despidee! A bientot!**


End file.
